


Captain America vs. The Red Panda Soldier

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Animal Transformation, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cute, Embedded Images, Fanart, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kawaii, Love, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Red Panda, Squee, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Steve squees over Bucky's warpaint.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fluff! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Captain America vs. The Red Panda Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50429550527/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
